Lying On The Cold Hard Ground
by keepcalm90
Summary: ONE SHOT: Kurt's new dance teacher at NYADA is giving him trouble. But one night when the two are alone in the dance studio the man true intentions are revealed.


The very kind_ BabyYourNotAlone _was my 100th reviewer on I Feel The Static and was rewarded with a One Shot. Teacher/ Student Kurtbastain was requested and this is what I came up with. Hope you enjoy and as always Happy Reading.

* * *

_**Lying On The Cold Hard Ground**_

Kurt loved NYADA. He loved his classes, all his new friends, his instructors.

After winner midnight madness he was finally getting the respect he deserved . All was well and now summer was over and he was entering his sophomore year.

He felt confident, up until the point when he entered his contemporary dance class. At the end of last semester Cassandra July had left NYADA to do an off Broadway play and was replaced with Sebastian Smythe.

He was a legend in the dance world and rumors of his tougher than nails teaching style had been swirling around campus all summer long.

That very first day Kurt got a taste of just what everyone was talking about.

Kurt was just coming out of a fifth position and bracing for a turn when a firm hand landed on his shoulder.

"That was sloppy chicken legs. Do it again and right this time," Sebastian demanded harshly.

Eleven tries later and Kurt was still getting berated by the man. Every single one of his moves analyzed.

By the end of class Kurt felt beat and worn down and the torment started all over again the next day.

It continued on like that for weeks. Kurt having to listen to the so called legend put him down, call him names. He held his tongue but on the inside he wanted nothing more than to go off on the pompous ass.

Then one fateful Friday night Kurt stayed back to use the studio. Since the building was empty he cranked the music up and simply let go. Dancing his ass off in front of the wall of full length mirrors. When the song drew to a close the sound of loud clapping echoed through the room and startled Kurt, making him jump.

"Wow. I didn't know you had it in you hourglass." Sebastian commented with a smirk.

"I didn't know anyone was here. I got permission from Molly to use the studio." Kurt panted.

"It's fine. I just forgot my bag." Sebastian headed for said duffel.  
"You know if you'd like I could give you some pointers."

"Don't you do that enough in class ?" Kurt snapped then sighed regretfully. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to sass you like that."

"No it's no problem. Actually I kinda liked it. I've been waiting weeks to see that kind of passion and fire from you."

"I have plenty of passion and fire," Kurt countered angrily.

"Well you could've fooled me. I've been on you for weeks and you haven't said a word."

"You mean you were doing that on purpose?"

"Kurt I only chastise the students I see the most potential in. It's what every great teacher does. You know the motto. If I can break you I don't need you. Well you haven't broken yet. But it would be nice to see you fight back a little. Although I think that dance might have been directed a bit at me."

"It was," Kurt nods sheepishly.

"Care to take some of my pointers now?" Sebastian baited as he took an experimental step towards Kurt.

"Sure." Kurt shrugged. "I mean you are the pro after all." The real truth was Kurt was touched by the older man's declaration. He felt as though nobody who's opinion matter that much had ever believed in him. It was a good feeling.

Sebastian took a step behind Kurt, their eyes locking in the mirror as the teacher put his hand firmly around Kurt's waist.

"Try flexing your thighs when you're in position," Sebastian whispered. "It helps build muscle strength."

"O-okay," Kurt breathed. This should've felt wrong. His instructor holding him like this, whispering in his ear, but it didn't.

In fact when Sebastian wasn't being such a prick it was easy to see his appeal. He was truly gorgeous this close up. Chestnut brown hair, deep green eyes framed with delicate lashes. A long muscular build that only dancers had.

Kurt was beginning to feel hot around the collar. Which was strange given the fact that he was wearing a tank top.

"You know Kurt. I wasn't lying about your body. You're legs are a bit too small and your frame. Well it's rather curvaceous for a dancer. But that isn't necessarily a bad thing." Sebastian tightened his grip on Kurt's waist and he gasped in a mixture of surprise and arousal.

"Sho-should we be doing this?" Kurt asked shakily. "I mean you're my teacher."

"We're both adults Kurt. Both consenting. But if you don't want to I'll leave right now." Sebastian made a move to step away but Kurt reached out for him quickly and pretty much unintentionally

Kurt turned fully, looping his arms around the other man's waist and pulling him in until their chest meet with a sound thud.

Sebastian was the first to lean in completely, capturing Kurt's lips in his own. Each of them exhaling through their noses at the same moment and yanking each other even closer.

Kurt hands finding their way to Sebastian's solid back and clawing at it desperately as the teachers tongue lapped eagerly at his lips, silently begging for an entrance. One he was immediately granted. Kurt's mouth parting slightly to let the warm, wet slide of Sebastian's tongue invade it.

They part without a word, just the sound of ragged, shallow breathing between them before as each begin to paw at the other. Removing clothes in a heated hurry.

Once Kurt is down to just his tight dance pants he halts his movements, putting his hand to Sebastian's cheek and kissing him once more.

"Mmm. You lips are so soft," Sebastian compliments as they part again, foreheads resting against each other.

"Maybe we should stop," Kurt says regretfully. "I mean we don't even have protection."

"That's what you think," Sebastian comments with a knowing smirk. Stepping away fully to head over to his set aside duffel bag.

Reaching in he retrieve a strip of condoms and a small bottle of KY.

"Do this often?" Kurt asks with an amused giggle.

"No. But I do have a social life outside this school. Sadly it hasn't been very active lately. Until now." Sebastian eyes Kurt up and down while licking his lips slowly.

Kurt's dick twitches in his tight pants. There is something so forbidden and taboo about this whole thing that makes it that much hotter.

And then Sebastian says something to really turn the heat up. "Now how about you strip and get that shapely little body of yours over on this ballet bar. I wanna fuck you over it."

In a heartbeat Kurt's dropping his pants and kicking them away. In high school he was always so self conscious about his body even though Blaine would constantly assure him it was beautiful.

After a year at NYADA he's more comfortable in his skin and now Sebastian's throwing out words like shapely and curvaceous. He's never been referred to as those things, well expect for that one time coach Sue called him pear hips.

That seemed offensive to him but this feels strangely hot. Like he's some pin up from the fifty's being admired for the fact that his body is buxom not straight up and down or gangly.

Sebastian practically growls. A low primal noise escaping him as he comes up behind Kurt, bending him over the bar and running both his hands possessively up Kurt's bare thighs.

"Fuck," Sebastian hisses under his breath. "You skin is just as smooth as I always imagined it would be."

"Yo- you imagined this," Kurt manages to get out.

"Let's just say I didn't admire you for your talent alone," Sebastian laughs. The breath crashing against Kurt's skin and leaving goosebumps in it's wake.

Sebastian's palm caresses the back of Kurt's neck a few time before gliding down his spin.

He stops at one of the globes of Kurt's perfectly rounded ass, giving it a hearty squeeze. The action earning a breathy moan from Kurt.

Sebastian drops to his knees, fingertip now gently stroking Kurt's growing length as he simultaneously places tiny little kisses to Kurt's backside.

"God damn," Kurt shuddered, middle bending even further over the bar at the feelings his teachers moves are stirring up inside him.

"You like?" Sebastian questions with a purr, teeth biting gently into Kurt's flesh.

"Oh fuck yes," Kurt howls, chest heaving.

Then, because Kurt's becoming too far gone to realize it Sebastian's slicking up two of his digits with the KY and sliding them gradually into Kurt's willing body.

Kurt pants erratically, breath baited with every inhale. "Please, please Sebastian," he begs wantonly.

Sebastian removes his fingers then kisses his way back up Kurt's spin, placing his lips right to the younger boys ear. "You want me to fuck you now?"

All Kurt can think to do is nod, quick little eager jerks of his head.

Toes curling at the sound of the condom wrapper being ripped open between Sebastian's teeth.

He spits away the end, rolling the latex easily over his already leaking length.

He circles his thumb around Kurt's waiting hole a few times, causing the boy to whimper almost pathetically.

His tip prods heavily at Kurt's entrance then slips past the tight ring of muscles.

"Holy shit," Kurt exclaims, forehead resting against the mirror behind the ballet bar.

"God you're tight Kurt. Don't bottom often?" Sebastian asks, hips jutting upwards.

"It's-it's been a while," Kurt stammers.

"Well just relax," Sebastian nearly demands, tone authoritative and sexy. "Look at yourself, look how fucking hot you look right now." The teacher reaches his hand out to cup Kurt's chin and lift his head so that he's eying the mirror.

The image in front of him one straight out of a porn. It's so alluring.

Kurt's stomach clenches at the sight, hips bouncing back to meet each one of Sebastian's leisurely thrust.

Their eyes lock in the mirror, pupils dilated with hunger and lust. Movements speeding up hurriedly until Sebastian is pounding him over the bar.

Their rapidly perspiring skin slapping together and echoing loudly in the room of glass and hardwood.

"Ahh-ahh," Kurt bellows, hand seeking out his straining erection and rubbing himself over fiercely until his body is trembling with the desire to release.

"That's right baby. You wanna come? Do it Kurt, come for me."

That dictatorial tone of voice is what tips Kurt right over the edge.  
Voice breaking as he shouts his release loudly, the piercing sound echoing back in his own ears.

Sebastian continues going at his spend body for a few more pumps before his own orgasm finds him. A deep guttural noise escapes his open lips as he collapses on top of Kurt's back.

His solid body weight too much for the now weak countertenor to hold which leads to both of them falling heavily to the floor in a tangle mess of sweaty, naked limbs.

"I hope you don't think this is going to get you a passing grade in my class," Sebastian pants, popping the solid condom off his softening manhood.

"Maybe just extra credit then," Kurt jokes, heaving himself up off the very uncomfortable wood floor.

"Yeah maybe," Sebastian laughs under his breath, dragging his own body upright. "You know for what it's worth I really enjoyed myself. Maybe we could do this again sometime. Possibly throw some dinner into the mix."

"Are you asking me out on a date Mr. Smythe?" Kurt lets out an amused huff of laughter.

"Maybe," Sebastian blushed, eyes on the floor.

"You know you're cute when you're flustered." Kurt leaned down and kissed his dance instructors cheek. "I guess we could have dinner sometime. But only if my pain in the ass contemporary dance teacher takes it easy on me this week."

"I'll see what I can do. But I think I'm gonna need a little swaying."

"Round two?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"I was thinking more along the lines of some good old fashion kissing."

"I think I could manage that." Kurt sat lightly over Sebastian's lap, bringing their lips together in a soft, unhurried kiss.


End file.
